Kandake Sitota
Kandake Sitota (キャンディスシット太田 lit. Kyandisu shitto Ōta) is the main/female protagonist character in the fanfiction Wunsch auf einem Stern. She is the oldest of her eight other sisters. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Character description |- ! Gender: | } |- ! Age: | } |- ! Debut: | } |- ! Racial ethnicity: | } |- ! Hair color: | } |- ! Eye color: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Other attributes |- } | ! Fourth } | }} |- } | ! Fifth } | }} |- } | ! Sixth } | }} |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Appearance According to a featured sketch by the creator, Kandake is shown to have milk chocolate colored skin, thick yet straight brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She is also shown to have a slightly large bust and slender waist. In the title poster she wears a light pink dress with a hot pink collar which extends to straps on her forearms, and shows off her shoulder. In the sketch, she wears a long silver dress with long shoulder straps and a grey belt around her waist. Personality Kandake harbors a very motherly type attitude due to her raising all of her sisters at a very young age. History Early background Kandake was the first born in an unnamed country to Saliyah and Kaleb Sitota. As a child she, along with her other sisters that she later adopted (minus Sade who's her biological sister), often found enjoyment in looking at the stars and making wishes on them. In the prologue, Kandake and the rest of her family are sitting in Kandake's room watching a meteor shower when she makes a wish that her and her family could be together forever. But things soon turn dark for Kandake's family when an opposing nation soon begins taking over nations near her home. Finally Kaleb has to leave to go help their allies and leaves Kandake in charge of taking care of the family. She agrees and he sets off for war but it is presumed that he dies in battle. A few days later, her home and family are taken over as well, and the new ruler marries Saliyah to become king. He later expatriates Kandake and her sisters to a plantation to work the fields, far away from the country. Saliyah tells Kandake that it's for the good of the people that she, along with her sisters, leave. Kandake then tells her mother that she hates her before heading to the plantations. Present day Ten years later, the now 19 year-old Kandake Sitota continues to live her life inside of a plantation as a field worker. In the beginning of chapter 1 she is shown to constantly battle with Sade's bickering about working and taking her anger out on Fatima, during which Kandake smacks her and gets back to work. She is then approached by Sadik, the plantation owner, who has been asking for her hand in marriage since she began working there, and she constantly tells "no". Sadik then gives her a shopping list of items for Kandake to go shopping for in a market because he says he often "spends his money on things he doesn't need". Before she can agree, Sadik gives her the list and runs off. The writing, which is in Arabic, is only another way fror Sadik to ask her for her hand and she rips up the letter after finding out. Proposal to Gilbert On her way back to the feilds she notices a soldier harassing her youngest sister, Fatima and beckons the man to leave her alone. A short while later, he and a few other knights begin to start a fight with Kandake's family until they are stopped by Gilbert Beilschmidt and his brother Ludwig. He then asks her to marry him and she agrees to do so but he has to provide a better life for her family, and he agrees to his part of the deal. Kandake then leaves Sade in charge of watching them as she departs. When arriving to Gilbert's mansion they are approached by Roderich Edelstein, Gilbert's butler, as well as Elizaveta Herdervary and Lili Zwingli, the two chambermaids. They clean her up and give her a fresh set of clothes before letting her go and have lunch with him. Kandake then tells him that she had never been married prior to that moment and Gilbert acknowledges her and the two lean in to a kiss before getting stopped by Ludwig. Marriage A night before Kandake's wedding she has a dream that Gilbert forceably has sex with her, causing her to fear their wedding night. When the day of the wedding comes she asks Elizabeta for advice before the party starts. To which, Elizabeta assures her that everything is alright. However, when the wedding starts Kandake then notices that everything that happened in her dream was happening at the very same moment. But the guests were more pessimistic about her race as opposed to what they said in the vision. During the wedding party, she overheard a guest badmouthing both her and Gilbert saying that her wedding night would be horrible because of Gilbert's supposed ruthlessness. It was then that Kandake soon began to rethink her decision and became even more worried about her relationship with Gilbert. Afterwards the two have their wedding night, which makes KAndake forget about all the worries that she has for him and thanks her husband for making her wedding one that she'd never forget. Relationships 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' Gilbert is Kandake's future husband and love interest. When asked by him for her hand in marriage, Kandake was shown to be quite hestitant around the albino before gradually easing up and falling in love with him over time. She appearantly appears this way because she "already lost a few people I she cared about" (indicating her father, and her sisters Sade and Jewel) and does not want to lose him as well. However, Kandake also has raised suspicion as well as fear against Gilbert's attitude behind closed doors. In chapter 8, she has a dream that Gilbert fored her to have sex with him when she wasn't ready. She has also noticed him make small gestures towards Ludwig, further raising her suspicion for a while before gradually brushing it off. 'Ludwig Beilschmidt' Ludwig and Kandake's relationship could be described as a close friendship. When first arriving to the Beilschmidt household, besides Lili and Elizabeta, Ludwig was one of the first of the group to be nice to her, although she was slightly afraid of him. The two are noted to enjoy each others company a lot and are considerable close. Kandake was the first, however, to notice how Ludwig looks depressed instead of stern. 'Elizabeta Herdervary' Although her chambermaid, Kandake thinks of Elizabeta as a sister. Ever since her arrival Kandake has a habit of speaking to her about troubles, worries, and problems within her new life. 'Sadik Adnin' Sadik and Kandake's relationship could be described as tense, yet good. As Kandake had stated Sadik had known her for ten years, starting when she first stepped foot on the plantations, and constantly asked her to marry him. Every time she mentions that her answer was 'no' because, as Kandake mentions, Sadik could not provide for her and her sisters properly. She also finds Sadik slighly annoying due to his stubborn attitude. Trivia *Her name "Kandake" is pronounced Can-day-see. it is the Ethiopian way of pronouncing the name "Candace". *When writing her name in Japanese it is spelled out as Candace. *She is named after the Ethiopian queen in the bible. *There a few small things that indicate that Kandake's family might be heavily religious: **She is named after the Queen of Ethiopia, whereas her father, Kaleb, was named after the King of Axum ** When Gilbert was persuing having sex with her in chapter 7 she stopped him and told him to wait until they were married. * In the actual Hetalia fandom Kandake represents Ethiopia. * In the most recent chapter (chapter 9) there are slight indications that Kandake might be psychic due to the fact that everything that happened in the wedding in chapter 8 happened in the next chapter. However, this might be considered a coincedince because her dream didn't EXACTLY match the events of what happened in the actual wedding. ** In the dream, Kandake walked towards Gilbert to the alter but in the actual wedding Kandake and Gilbert both walked together. ** The guests reacted differently to Kandake. In the dream they staed at her in awe but in the dream she was stared at with disgust. ** Ludwig's attitude towards the wedding was, in the dream, negative, but in the actual wedding was positive. Category:Characters